


Geronimo

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen, God Save Yachi, No pigeons were harmed in the making of this story., Remix, Sans the one that was shot., but he had it coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Yachi was a technical agent, her job wassupposedto be behind the scenes monitoring when things went wrong. So why was she in an aircraft miles above any solid ground with a parachute on her back and standing between two of the most beautiful agents they had?





	Geronimo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[It's an art piece, clicky here]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/468125) by onceakoala. 



If you’d told Yachi ten years ago that she’d be working in a secret government agency she’d think you were trying to scare her. Even now when colleges called her ‘Agent Yachi’ it sometimes takes a moment to sink in that they’re talking to her.  
  
However, it wasn’t at all exciting as one would think, Yachi worked in the tech and surveillance department. So she spent her time between fiddling with gadgets with other scientists and watching cameras to oversee Agents missions from the comfort of the lab. So beyond the title, there was nothing too special about the work that Yachi did all things considered. But she preferred it that way, the pay was good, her co-workers were nice (if not a little strange at times), it was always interesting, and she never had to leave her office.  
  
Until now.  
  
“-come again?” She asked shakily even though she heard what the man in front of her said loud and clear. Sawamura Daichi was fairly young for a leading a secret government agency, Yachi wasn’t sure exactly how young the man was but he definitely was younger than their past director Ukai. This, however, didn’t make him any less terrifying, he was a fairly muscular man who could probably snap Yachi like a twig in a second. ‘ _Maybe those aren’t the best thoughts right now Hitoka focus!_ ’  
  
“I need you to join two other agents in one of their missions.” The man's voice knocked Yachi out of her mental berating of herself. He didn’t seem to notice but if he did it didn’t show in his face or voice.  
  
“No offense Sir b-but why me? I’m not a f-field agent. I only work with tech and cameras I’d only be a hindrance to their mission!” She realizes her voice raised at the end of her sentence and immediately apologized.”N-Not that I’m planning on disobeying you, sir! I’m just curious as to why me.”  
  
Daichi waves off her panic. “No worry, you are within your rights to ask me about it. As it is taking you in a different direction that you normally do.” He clasps his hands together on his desk. “However you have nothing to worry about. You won’t be doing any kind of  _actual_  fieldwork. This mission just requires you to go with two agents to somewhere that’s been jamming and cutting out our long ranging signals and causing delayed reactions and lag that’s nearly cost an agent her life.”  
  
Yachi nods, while she wasn’t the one overseeing the agent she watched as Futamata became visibly distressed as it took longer and longer for Hana to get his commands and even more of a delay with video footage. If it wasn't for Hana’s partner Terushima at the scene with her she probably wouldn’t have gotten out of there alive.  
  
“May I ask what that has to do with me, sir?”  
  
“We’ve been working on a way to subvert the interference and it seems to be the new surveillance tech. The one with supposedly thousand-mile range?”  
  
Yachi nods, she remembers watching Agent Kuroo nearly have a breakdown fine-tuning the device. It was meant to be a way for two operatives to communication clearer and be able to activate it without messing with the earpiece directly or moving it closer to be heard. It really was impressive, no bigger than a thumbprint but powerful as a full set of gear. Agent Kuroo slaved away for the better part of two years on it.  
  
“A-Are you saying you want me to be in the first group that uses it?” Yachi's voice went high pitched again.  
  
Daichi doesn’t seem bothered by her nervousness, in fact he almost seems amused. “Precisely. You're one of our top tech agents, while I trust Agent Kuroo’s work it’s always good to have a backup. And you’re just the right person for the job.”  
  
The sudden praise takes her off guard and she flushes. “T-Thank you sir! Who will be my partners in this mission?”  
  
“Agent Kiyoko and Agent Tanaka.” There went Yachi's nerves all over again, Agent Kiyoko was considered one of the most desirable Agents they had, while Agent Tanaka was always known for walking around with his scary face. Daichi must have mistaken her silence for acceptance, “Perfect! They’re be waiting for you in debriefing room 2. You’ll ship out in two days. “  
  
Yachi nods, but she’s sure she’s walking on autopilot as she heads to the room.’  _What if Kiyoko's fans try and kill me for getting to go on a mission with her? Tanaka as known to be one of her biggest fans. What if he kills me during the mission and frames it as an accident? What if he chops me up and feeds me to leopards? What if Kiyoko doesn’t like me and helps him? What if_ -’ Her thoughts are cut off when she realizes she's been standing in front of the door for five minutes.  
  
She tries composing herself before opening the door ‘ _Field agent or not Hitoka you’re still an agent act like it._ ’ After mentally berating herself she goes in and shut the door behind her. In front of her, on opposite sides or around the business table were two women. One was obviously Agent Kiyoko who looked. A lot less intimidating than she did normally and across from her was a blonde woman Yachi has only recalled seeing at the base once or twice.  
  
“A-Agent Yachi Hitoka! I’ll be the tech specialist that'll be accompanying you two on your mission!” She gives a nervous bow at the two ladies who both looked amused.  
  
“Pleasure to make your acquaintance Yachi I’m Agent Kiyoko Shimizu,” Kiyoko says with a small nod.  
  
“And I’m Agent Tanaka Saeko!” She proclaims boisterously. She laughs at Yachi’s confused face. “I bet Daichi had you thinking my brother was on this mission. Just call me Saeko.”  
  
”I-I see.” She didn’t look as scary as Tanaka but she had as much energy as the man.  
  
“Would you like to take a seat?” Kiyoko gestured to the table. “Agent Tana-” Saeko coughs. “ _Saeko_  and I were waiting for you before we went over the mission so you wouldn’t be left behind.”  
  
The debriefing went smoother than Yachi would have ever expected. Maybe things would turn out just fine.  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Things were not fine.  
  
“We’re doing  _what_?” Yachi's terrified voice was almost louder than the whirring blades of the helicopter above them. Her, Saeko, and Kiyoko were all sitting in the back of a private helicopter awaiting their drop off. What Yachi wasn’t expecting was for the helicopter to stop moving and just hover in place. Before she could even ask the other two what was going on she saw them strapping into parachuting gear.  
  
She's knocked out of her stunned state by Saeko throwing a parachute pack at her. “Here’s yours Yacchan. Do you know how to put it on?” Yachi nods once again on autopilot while strapping herself into a parachute. She’s never been in a real situation that called for her to use one before but she’d learned the basics of it during training.  
  
Seeing the younger girls distress Kiyoko decides to answer her, “The place where we’ll be staying is a mile from the place we’ll be lading in. For visibility sake, we cannot land in any sort of airspace or we’ll start being watched, therefore the easiest way is to come in unexpected. Ergo jumping from a helicopter. Although I must admit I’m pretty sure Saeko may have had a hand in the decision.” The aforementioned woman just gives her most ‘who me?’ look that convinces no one.  
  
Yachi isn’t sure if it’s the other woman's voice sounding so sure or if it was just the plan seeing to make sense to her. “I understand.” She follows the other two to the edge of the helicopter door and- she freezes looking down at the drop below. It was a mighty long drop below, even the place where they were supposed to land didn’t look any bigger than her thumb, so of course, now her doubts begin resurfacing.  
  
‘ _What if I didn't strap myself in right and I slip out of my harness? Or what if this one is defective and moths ate through the parachute and I fall to my death? They won't even be able to find my body because I‘ll be turned into Yachi jelly. What if I bump into the other two and theirs gets tangled in mine and we both fall? What if I release too early? What I release too late? What if-_ ’  
  
“Oi Yacchan you good? You’re looking kind of sick there.” Yachi gives a shaky nod. “Tell you what, when I say ‘zero’ all three of us will jump. We ain’t leaving you behind or anything like that. Plus yours truly is a master of skydiving so if anything happens I can handle it!” Saeko gives Yachi an over-enthusiastic wink that does actually make her feel more confident. “Ready?”  
  
“Three.”  
  
Yachi is starting to have second thoughts about how ready she is.  
  
”Two.”  
  
Maybe she should turn back it’s not too late maybe-  
  
“One!”  
  
Contradictory to what Saeko said earlier she pushes the three of them out the cabin at the count of one instead of zero not giving Yachi a chance to really panic about it.  
  
She couldn’t even scream, her face frozen in shock and her arms close to her face and her legs close to her body like she wanted to curl in on herself. A complete opposite of Saeko who somehow wound up upside down whilst falling through the sky. The only reasonable looking one was Kiyoko who looked like she was nearly jumping off a stoop. Yachi couldn’t tell if Saeko's joking around made the situation better or worse.  
  
“Hey look a pigeon!” Yachi couldn’t help looking over when she heard the sound of a gun hammer pulling back. Sure enough, there was Saeko with her gun in her hand aiming for the bird in question. “How much do you wanna bet that I can’t hit it?”  
  
“Saeko don’t shoot the pigeon.” Yachi was sure she could hear the disappointment in Kiyoko's voice.  
  
“See you’re talking but all I heard was ’Saeko’ and ‘shoot the pigeon’.”  
  
“That’s a waste of bullets. And the poor thing didn’t even do anything to you.”  
  
“It existed and that’s bad enough! Pigeons just fly around like they own the place, shitting on your cars, standing in your way when you walk, and even stealing your food when you aren’t looking. They’re like rats with wings! Somewhere some lady with a new car will thank me because this asshole won’t be around to ruin her good freshly washed car with it’s shit.”  
  
Kiyoko just sighs and Yachi has the feeling they’ve had this conversation multiple times before. “You know what go ahead, it’s your bullets you’re wasting.”  
  
Saeko lets out a ‘Whoop!’ and aims for the pigeon whose death was just debated over.  
  
‘ _This was definitely a mistake._ ’ Yachi thinks as they plummet down.


End file.
